


A grey future

by minusmercuy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmercuy/pseuds/minusmercuy
Summary: Castiel is a Jedi padwan stationed in the furthest reach's of the snow plant Hoth. His Jedi master Micheal has vanished and took the only ship trapping the young Jedi on the frozen plant to die. Dean is the Sith apprenticeship of his father John hiding in the galaxy laying low trying to not spark interest from others in the galaxy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	A grey future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all this is my first story any feedback is greatly appreciated. If anyone wants add to the story feel free to ask.

Castiel sighed another day, another room to shut down and loose for forever. Which should it be this time the training room, the old book storage or should he finale give in and shut off Michaels sleeping quarters.

Micheal had left Castiel on Hoth now for ten days taking their only ship off with him. Castiel still questions what he felt in the ‘force’ that caused him one day to wake up and decide to leave. This calling that apparently he wasn’t strong enough to hear, to feel or even get a glimmer off. Perhaps the reason as Micheal said while leaving the planet was he wasn’t worthy of it. Micheal has constantly drummed this attitude into him slowly it started to stick. Castiel was aware that the Jedi were strict with their teachings but he struggled to understand how it’s justifiable to constantly put him down for been frail or weak with his lightsaber and his inability to properly grasp the force.

With regret he shut off the power going to the training room loosing it as the cold set in a claimed the room. Castiel sighed he didn’t know how much longer he could keep the power going in the old base, as time goes on he’s going to have to shut down heating to more and more rooms and save what power would have been going to them. For now the fear of Micheal  
returning and finding his quarters destroyed by the cold saved them, though Castiel know eventual it would the only  
Option he would have.

Castiel set out his day same everyday there was less and less to do day by day he would score training off his to do list. He would still check on the little farm which supplied the food for the base and make sure everything was running perfectly. Castiel would then most likely light his green lightsaber and then stare blindly into the distance and wait for the force to knock him on the head and tell him what to do or show him great higher intelligence like it does for everyone else it seems. He could already guess today was going to be no different.


End file.
